


Games

by embulance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also completely spoiler free, can be interpreted as levihan, literally rated for Levi, loads of fluff, mostly just fluffy friendship tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wants to clean the castle. Hanji wants otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"Come on, Levi!" Hanji shouted. "It's a nice day today!"

Levi scoffed. "Tch, shitty glasses, the castle is filthy."

"So?" Hanji whined, tugging on Levi's arm-- not that he budged an inch. "You never do anything fun anymore!"

"I haven't got  _time_ for that." Levi deadpanned.

"No one else is working today, Levi. Not even Erwin," Hanji huffed. "There's plenty of time to have fun today!" She pushed and shoved and pulled the shorter man over to the window. "Look at the cadets! They've seen hell and back and they're out there playing games and having fun! Come on!"

The cadets were chasing one another around and laughing and shouting. Armin was reading a book to everyone in a dramatic and loud voice that carried all the way up to the window, exciting sniggers from all the cadets and Hanji and an incredulous snort from Levi.

"Fine, I'll play your damn games."

Beaming, Hanji led her friend out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll write a sequel where Levi got sunburnt from being in the sun and blames Hanji and she takes care of him


End file.
